


What's In A Word - Melody

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - melod</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Melody

Stiles never sings when he thinks people can hear him. Derek didn’t pick up on it at first, just thought that the teen was prone to wandering in and out of singing along to the radio. Some people do that, of course. They pick up half a chorus, a fraction of a verse, or they echo the same few lines throughout the day. Blessed (or cursed) with good hearing, he picks up on the meandering threads of tunes, but mostly he filters them out. If he processed everything he heard, he’d go mad.

As he spends more time around him, though, he realises it’s a recurrent thing. Stiles hums and mumbles along to the radio, or he sings softly to himself in the shower. He’s good, though he has a tendancy to go a semitone flat on the higher notes. There’s no power behind his voice, so he can’t properly judge his technique, but it’s still pleasant enough to listen to.

He goes quiet, whenever Derek makes his presence known. The singing peters into a hum, then to nothing but breathing indicating the song’s gone inwards. Perhaps a few fingers drummed over a surface, a bop of head from side to side.

It’s a shame, though, because he realises that Stiles is nervous. He doesn’t know what to say about it that will help him get over that, because he’s not the best at encouraging speech. Also, if he lampshades it, there’s every risk Stiles will never sing along to a tune again. Derek doesn’t want that. Music should be a pleasure, not a guilty secret.

So he waits. He waits until one day he comes to the loft to find Stiles already there. He’s typing away on his laptop, singing a little louder than usual because he thinks he’s alone. Derek sneaks up on him, moving to stand right behind him. Stiles is utterly oblivious, chanting along to _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_. Perfect. When the female part really kicks in, Derek bellows it out. He can’t carry a tune in a bucket, even if the bucket’s the size of a swimming pool. It doesn’t matter, though, because he makes up for it in enthusiasm. Stiles swivels around on his chair, horrified by the caterwauling. Derek continues to belt it out, and - when Stiles grins - he knows he’s won. He holds his hands out to tug the teen to his feet, and they duet the rest of the song like they’re drunken fools.

Derek smirks when it’s over. Stiles rants poetic for a while about murdering good rock with bad vocals, but he thinks he might get serenaded more often, now.


End file.
